1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with modules for expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards may not have compatible form factors with computer enclosures. As a result, a riser card together with an extending chassis is adopted to secure the expansion card. Conventionally, the expansion cards are secured to the computer enclosure and coupled to a rear wall of the computer enclosure. However, sometimes, it may be desirable to mount expansion cards in a middle of the computer enclosure away from any supporting wall. For this, the conventional securing method will not work. Therefore, there is room for improvement.